I Woke Up Like This
|number = 13 |airdate = December 30, 2014 |viewers = -- |writer = Amelie Gillette & Brian Chamberlayne |director = Eric Appel |previous = Stuck in the Mud |next = TBA}} is the 13th episode in the Hulu/ABC series, Selfie, and the Season 1 finale. Summary With Henry's help, Eliza confronts her old school rival, Corynn McWatters (Julianna Guill), who has been selling a book in which she claims the unpopularity, loneliness, and bullying that Corynn had in fact inflicted upon Eliza during middle school. Through this Eliza learns to accept and embrace her former, more awkward self, and to see herself as a role model given how far she has come in life. Henry has challenged himself to skateboard on a ramp after merely having pretended to be a skateboarder ever since high school. Breaking an arm in the process, he now sports a cast with "NO FEAR" written on it, and reflects upon his adventures with Eliza. Henry decides that he has the courage to eventually express his feelings to Eliza, but will wait until the right time. Recap Eliza opens this episode explaining how when she was just 13 she was "Most Butt", the unpopular girl that when invited to Corynn McWaters sleepover was victim of one atrocious haircut. She has taken those experiences to transform into the glam-smoking-hot-fierce woman she is today. That includes however a makeover routine of about 3 hours. Due to the time that it takes Eliza to transfrom into Eliza, she has missed the Kinderkare Women in Pharma lunch, something that Henry is fully aware of. He tells her she shouldn't miss oportunities like this, since she could find a role model that can take her to the next path in her life. Eliza's next mission. Find a fabulous role model. She tries Joan, but when her best advice just doesn't cut it, she goes afer Charmonique, however her "modeling" days are over. (She modeled while in college, and Eliza now venerates her modeling hand). Eliza then decides to pursue another option. The mean girl that made her decide to transform, the one and only Corynn McWaters. Corynn lives what appears to be a dreamy life, husband, kids, new book. And even when Henry encourages to look for another option, she decides to catch up with Corynn at a book reading for her new brain-child. At the reading Eliza discovers that Corynn has stolen her past, she tells the audiences that she was "Most Butt" and that she was the victim of everything Eliza was the real victim of. Eliza is outraged! She stands up and tells the audience that she is the real Corynn McWaters. Of course, thankfully, Henry is there to try and stop it. He makes her understand that Corynn is a mean person who will never be truly happy in life, and the next day they confront her. After burning Corynn about her state in life and learning from Henry that she is even cooler than she thinks she is, Eliza walks away from Corynn ready to face her own past, and learn from it. That night in the mirror, she removes all the role models and hair-inspirations she had and replaces them with "Most Butt". The 13 years old Eliza would be happy to see that she grew up to have a successful career, a smoking-hot boyfriend and a great life. She needs no other role model, she is her own role model. In the meantime, Henry is learning lessons of his own. While Eliza is looking for role models, he has accidentally become one for Charmonique's son. Since Eliza thought Henry did skateboarding as a child, now is his task to teach the young boy. However, it is revealed that Henry was a poser. He never skated, was terrified of doing so, and when faced with the possibility he is pushed to take the chance. He fails, epically. But he learns a lesson. "No Fear" is his new motto, and is the kids in the skate park that give him the best epiphany of his life when they ask about his GF. He says Eliza is not his GF (girlfriend) but only his friend. However he does brag about seeing her naked, but not making a move on that. "Next Time I'll Be Ready", Henry states to the boys. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Selfie Episodes Category:Selfie Category:Season 1 Category:Hulu Category:1B